


All Things Good Comes to Those Who Wait

by JasmineWayne127



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, First Dates, Fluff, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Height Differences, Height Kink, Humor, Insecure Magnus Bane, Lightwood Family, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Romance, Shy Magnus Bane, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWayne127/pseuds/JasmineWayne127
Summary: After helping the other Clary and friend Jace get back to their world, Magnus just wants to go on with his life practicing his recently revived powers and pleasing his clients.But when the tall, handsome hazel-eyed Alec Lightwood comes back into his life more frequently and a recently discovered sibling popping into his life, Magnus can't help but think the fates are trying to get his hopes up.Though as they say all things good come to those who wait.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	All Things Good Comes to Those Who Wait

Magnus sighed blissfully plopping down on his king-sized poofy bed, his limbs and muscles liquefying as he hit the red silk covers not even bothering to take off his clothes, too tired to do anything physical that required moving, head planted firmly on the pillow. He was getting too old for this. He'd forgotten how tiring it could be using his magic for anything taxing, putting upwards for Institutes or helping clients with his best friend Ragnor Fell. That alternate other Clary from the other world would be the death of him if she ever decided to come back to this world for anything else. He knew he needed to get up to take off his clothes, take a nice warm bath if he wasn't too tired to take a shower, and get into some nice pajamas. Magnus could feel that he was getting sticky from the heat, despite it being very cool that morning. But the soft texture of the silk of his covers was too good to even force himself to get up and do those very things.

The 400-year-old very tired warlock was in the moments of sleep when his phone rang waking him up. Groaning, Magnus blearily blinked his eyes, sitting up and crossing his legs in criss-cross applesauce, Chairman Meow taking his chance climbed up the bed to situate himself into Magnus's lap. Grumpy Church was laying on his dresser, watching them both with critical yellow eyes. 

Magnus checked the caller I.D **, Tessa**. 

Frowning, Magnus accepted the call putting his phone up to his ear. Tessa never called unless it was an emergency and only texted when she wanted to ask any of their friends over to get something to eat and remanence.

"What's wrong Tessa!" 

"Magnus, I know it's late but you may want to come over right away. You won't believe this until you see it. I have a young gentleman here who says he's your brother." 


End file.
